UMATORIE REGION :D
by am I insane-just a bit
Summary: summary is inside please read review rated t for caution
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first pokemon fanfiction be kind heres the summary:what would happen if dawn had a little sister (she looks more like her father)so she was 9 when dawn left 2 years ago now shes 11 and her mom arranged for her to be sent to the region of umatori !there she will choose her starter and begin her journey in luscif town! :D ~its a original story with original people and places.!**

Jillians point of view

Hi im Jillian most peoploe call me Jill Im Dawns little sister shes on her way home today she finished her journey and is going to start a job as a pokemon daycare owner!today im 11 and starting my journey in the newest region they found the umatori region itll be so much fun!

I grinned as I pulled on my blue and white shirt, the blue was cutt off right under my breast and a new sheet of cloth that was white and flared out in a ruffle dress.I matched it with my black boots and a matching bag.I pulled a brush threwout my thick red curlz I got from dad he passed away when I was 4 and dawn was 6._Im ready to head off too my journey lets see outfit \/ check ~bag full of items \/ check~poketch not check crud_.

I ran over to m organized closet and pulled out my red white blue checkerd poketch grinning ."Mom Im ready" I screeched before running out of my room into her and bounced up and down on her bed she came out of the bathroom in her fancy clothes for meeting with dawn today.

"alright honey come give ur mother a hug and kiss and then get ur things Ill take you too the plane and then after a couple hourse of napping you should arrive in luscif town" she announced

I ran over too mom and held her tight "im ganna miss you so much honey promise too call once every 2 days and show me which pokemon starter you chose " She said scowling at me grinning

"yeah yeah now lets go" I announced taking run for the car to get to the airport.

After a 3 hour long plane ride

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~

I slowly walked with my bag on my shoulders out of the plane too see it luscif town it was beautiful it had soft green grass with flowers in corners and flower shops, pharmacys ,kitchens,pokemon center,and all .

I slowly noticed the labratory behind and connected to the pokemon center .I pulled out my poketch and began snapping pictures too send too mom when out of no where a girl with blonde short hair and wore a black and green dress .

yelling "I want the first pick" and taking off toward the lab!OH NO hey I want the first pick I ran at top speed when the inside of the lab came into view I noticed proffeser Joshua looking worried?

I slowly peeked in my blue flats patting against the tile."Hello proffessor Joshua Im Jill Im here too choose my starter" I said my stomach had butterflys in them in this region there were supposed to be new pokemon so I had no clue what the starters were I cant wait too see "aah yes here are the starters .this one he said pointing to a little tiger looking one that had white stripes and electrick yellow and blue surrounding its body its tail looking like a thunderbolt its ears matching .Is the electick starter eroka" He said but apparently he wasn't finished.

"its very protective and this is Hineko" (hiiii neeee coe) He pointed to a cat looking one that had a flame for a tail and a its paws had flames on the back it was soo cute it meowed and then coughed out little fireball so far Im thinking of choosing hineko.

"and last but not least this is korriuma " He pointed to the last one it looked like a horse it was blue and had a ice mane .

"do you know which one you want" He said looking curious I was about too say hineko when that girl with the blonde hair bursted in and grabbed hineko "I want this one" said the girl gripping it softly but tight."uuuh ookay" said joshua raising a eyebrow.

"I choose korriuma (cory ooo maaa) " I said as the horse galloped over to my side nuzzling its head against my leg."very well ,here is ur pokeballs ur pokedex and the final question what kind of a trainer will you "? He asked the both of us.

"I want to be a gym battler" announced the blonde I really didnt like her."Id like to be a coordinator" I applied but not before softly petting korriuma ;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AFTER THAT WAS SETTLED

I had just left the lab and was headed over too the poke center I was sitting on Korriuma's back as she ran off into the pokemon center grinning but then I bumped into the one person I did'nt think id ever run into the one guy who used to travel with dawn the one guy I have a crush .

**eep okay so what do u think should i continue ACCEPTING OCS AND WHATCHA THINK OF THE POKEMON**

'


	2. JABURO AND SHIANNE

**Alright I loved the reviews so im updating fast and ill be adding another 2 main characters:brock an a new girl that goes by shianne mackenzie cant wait ALSO ADDING NEW POKEMON!**

I looked up to see Brock he was wearing different clothes thow he wore a red and black casual button up and black cargos with sneakers and a bag."Hey Brock it me Jill ,Dawns little sister'' I said grinning then he rememberd and grinned "yeah im starting a new journey here in umatorie so I can get better at breeding Im guessing ur starting ur journey mind if I tag along" He said in his rough voice.

"really that be awsome " I yelped before jumping into his arms and hugging is ganna be fun after I jumped down we set off .

As I took a look at the area too memorize everything I noticed a girl she looked bored out of her mind she had black curly hair with natural red streaks up in a side poneytail she wore a a tank top botton up black and red shirt that was un bottoned with a black leather tank top under (I added the leather part) with capri shorts that was ripped at the knees with white shoes and a scateboard on her lap.

"god I wish I had a pokemon " I heard her sigh not noticing us.I turned too brock grinning and nodding at her alot tell he gave in and with that we took off into the nearby forest.I searched threw boosh and boosh too notice a pokemon it was a fire type of course .

it looked like a bird but instead of wings it had flames and its eyes were black it matched the girl perfectly! I pulled out the pokedex quickly and searched when the female voice of the pokedex announced "Jaburo the fire bird pokemon it takes pleasure in knowing it did well and is oftenly eating but keep inside when raining for its flame could die out and jaburo could get sick" I grabbed a pokeball and instead of battling wished to the fates.

as if my prayers were answered the succesful ding ran throughout the forest "brock i got one" I said when i noticed him halfway up a palm tree trying to find a pokemon.

he fell down and we were on are way too the girl when we got there she was still sitting there fixing the bolts on her scate board.

I ran up too her grinning and holding out a pokeball she looked up mouth gape eyes wide "me" she said pointing to herself I pulled the pokeball back "yeah I heard you saying about how you wish you had a pokemon and saw how sad you were so we caught you a pokemon and are offering for you to journey with us" I announced

she grinned she had tears in her eyes ""She said in a all to fast tone

"huh" I said confused as ever."i said really oh my god thank you so so much yes ill travel with you but let me tell my aunt" she said in a slower tone chuckling at the end."anyway whats ur names and what is the pokemon you caught me im shianne mckenzie most people call me kenzie" she said lightly

we both nodded "im brock" "and im Jill" we retorted."OH and we caught you a jaburo" I announced in a happy go lucky tone before realesing the pokemon and tossing her the pokeball

**ookay short sorry! BUT I UPDATED TWICE SO BE NICE AND SAY THANKS also whatcha think?**


	3. ashe's kid and pletuno my new catch

**Hey guys I am happy too say I got 4 amazing reviews specificly spinda hater but yeah! also this chapter will be in the bold dark thingy lol**

**Jillian's point of view**

**I grinned as I waited with brock for Kenzie too finish talking with her aunt."So Jill have you entere'd any contest's yet or caught a new pokemon"? questioned Brock god he has a amazing voice.**

**"nope but I heard theres ganna be a double contest up in bloomfield town it should only take us a couple of hours too get there so Im thinking that on the way I could look for a pokemon" I announced flashing my eyelashes at him "uhh yeah ok"  
**

**said brock right when Kenzie burst threw the door she was dressed and had her bag stocked with her Jaburo on her shoulders."so Jazmine (i nicknamed my korriuma that) you ready to catch us a new pokemon pal" I sang in a sing song voice she nuzzled my leg with a sharp look in her eye.**

**"OFF TO THE FOREST" I yelped as I hopped ontop of Jazmine's back and we peddaled off too the same forest were we caught Jaburo leaving brock and kenzie in the back face palming.**

**but I focused my attention back on the forest too see a odd looking pokemon it was sorta like a dog but it was a puppy it had a black scruffy body and white ears and a white nose.I pulled out my pokedex and the machine voice said**

_**Pletuno ;the physic dog type .pletuno's tend to love the spotlight and love attention Pletunos are said to have a physic connection with there trainers if they bond for a while it is said to let them gain control of telepathy with each other.**_** it beeped.**

**"OOOO" I want it!"go use ice ripple Jazmine" i commanded as Jazmine let out a freezingt ice cold ripple threwout the air and toward pletuno causing him to become frozen."awsome go pokeball" I sang out loud as I tossed the pokeball and a red light beamed pletuno being sucked into it the ball shook 3 times too be exact before it dinged.**

**"YES I CAUGHT A PLETUNO I WILL CALL YOU LAYLA" I screeched with the pokeball in my hand .then I noticed brock and kenzie**

**staring at me in amusment "hey dont be haters" I said waving my finger at them "you guys did you hear the pokedex it says that if I get a good bond with layla then well be able to talk phsycicly so in battle i wont give away my moves while ill still be able to say them" I said in fascination.**

**"yeah but have you even battled anyone yet" questioned kenzie in her laydback voice GASP shes right fine then if she wants a battle shes got one!**

**"fine then I challenge you to a battle kenzie'' I nodded to her she just walked in to a fighting possision so I went to my end "one on one pokemon battle normal rules winner gets 200 " I said smiling.**

**"go Layla" I announced sending layla into battle her ears flopping up and down with her tail so I checked her moves.**

_**pletunos moves: bite it causes 20 percent damge while putting its apponent to sleep!. eater 3 physcic bubble it shoots out purple bubbles that if touched by a non physcic pokemon can cause critical damge.**_

**"awsome "I said grinning my layla knows amazing moves so I want to bond with it and connect with it so i get a little closer to the connection."OK layla I know its ur first battle with me but we can do it ...USE HYPNOSIS BITE" I screeched as its normal teeth turned big sharp and jagged and glew purple "wow whats that" said brock to himself and with that layla bit into jaburo.**

**causing it to cring and then pass out in sleep "hey ! thats messed...come on wake up jaburo" pleaded i cant wait to win it will be my first victory and i get to go see dawn shes going to be working at the day care center in bloomfield so she will get her butt kicked!**

**"GREAT JOB NOW USE DREAM EATER" I yelped happily while pointing at the sleeping bird .and with that layla started to suck in air neer jaburo and u could see a little mist being sucked out of jaburo it was his dream apparently it was him and kenzie at the pokemon league singing and dancing?**

**"ALRIGHT JABURO USE FLAME WING" shouted kenzie as the jaburos fire wings started to turn blue fire and sent waves of fire ending up in criticaly damging layla crap i gotta finish this fast right when I was about to attack i was interupted again as a boy he had short curly black and redish orange hair and green eyes...**

**"HEY ARE U DAWNS LITTLE SISTER" yelped the boy "yees who are you" I wonderd cautiously "im cory ketcham and im going to become a pokemon gym leader like my mom misty my dad is ash ketcham the one who travled with ur sister" he said at me grinning .normally if this was before i started my journy i wouldn't agree but this kid is hot i think i have a new crush **

**!~!~~!~1~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~!**

**okay what do u think and again sorry i havent updated in a while**


	4. another world and a evolution!

**Okay sorry i havent updated in a while ive been thinking of adding a twist into this story and have decided i will!**

~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Jillian's point of view

I grinned as I skipped up to him god he was soo cute." Hi its nice to meet you " I said doing a kirtzy and grinning at him "nice to meet you too princess" He said giving me a nickname.I almost melted I smiled "SOOOO " I heard kenzie start I sighed mentally brock snickerd greeaat."Im ganna go train and take a walk you guys go on ill catch up" I said smiling.

I opend up layla's pokeball smiling "sorry layla but just for a while" I clicked the return button and began walking when I ended up in a small clearing when out of no where the wind change and I looked up too see a girl falling from the sky looking like she was sleeping she fell into my arms as I sat down looking at her she had short dirty blond hair and wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a piece sign jean capris and blue vans.

"hello!wake up please wake up" I said worried for the poor girl and curious she fell from the freakin began to stir and her eyes flutterd open to reviel crystal green eyes."huh where am I what happend" she said frowning .

"well me and my korriuma ,jazmine were taking a stroll and we found you passed out and falling out of the sky care to explain " I asked raising a eyebrow."actually yes,see I live on earth and one morning I was watching my favorite t.v show about this world called pokemon when all of a sudden the t.v stopped working and blinded me and well here I am MY FAVORITE WORLD IN THE UMATORIE REGION WITH DAWNS SISTER" she screeched grinning

so lets get this straight shes from another world were are world is on a television show which just so happens to be her favorite and she gets sucked into cool "cool but how come you have a pokemon " I said point to her belt that held one full pokeball."huh I dont know lets check which pokemon it is" she wonderd as she called it out.

and out popped out a pokemon it looked like a monkey but it was pink and had a heart shaped tail "aisaru (a sa roo)" it chimped

"aww my very own aisaru ,im going to call you bridgett" she said smiling and patting its head I giggled "come on ill let you meet the group " I said grabbing her hand and dragging her with me

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~

Kenzies point of view

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~#####~~~~~~~!

I grinned as I gripped jaburo's pokeball "soo just wondering brock...care for a battle" I announced tilting my head he shook his head "fine because if i dont all ull do is nag me " he sighed and threw out a onix

"go Jauro" I announced as my jaburo flew out gracefully .I pulled out the pokedex to know what moves it knows and it says that it knows ,flame wing, solar peck,chirp,copy cat.

"alright onix use rock throw" shouted brock ..crap um lets see "jaburo use chirp" I yelped and right when the boulder almost hit jaburo he chirped so loud that the boulder cracked and hit the floor in crumbs.

"fine use bide onix"

"use solar peck jaburo" with that jaburos beak began to glow as rays of sun were absorbed and soon enough it realesed a white light out of it beak and then pecked causing the onix to drop with swirls in its eyes.

"ALRIGHT JABURO WE BEAT A ONIX ON ARE FIRST TRY" I screemed an ran over to it when he started glowing an changing form "i-i-is my Jaburo evolving" I stuttered

and soon enough it stopped and in jaburos place stood a very large bird it had a red eyes and a fire beak it had a black pair of wingz with fire on the underneath of it an on its legs it had loops of fire surrounding it .

I scanned jaburo an a machanical voice came out.

_"kenuro : the blaze bird pokemon:it can carry over 3 people on its back flying at once it has enough fire to power a fire power generator for 9 months they are said to be intimidating and loyal._

_new moves learned: blaze tornado,fire swallow_

_!_ "ALL RIGHT I GOT A KENURO" I shreeked but stopped when I saw jill walk out of the forest with a girl !

"hi guys this is layla shes from another world were ,were on tv an she got sucked in layla this is brock,kenzie and cory" she announced before taking off to corys side trying to flirt .

"OH Jill my jaburro evolved into kenuro" I said proudly

**okay so what do u think of the twist**


	5. D an preview nx chappy n contest

**okay sorry i havent updated in forever my laptop recently broke and i just got a new one and also in the last chapter i screwed up the girl who fell from the sky will not be name layla she will be name lani I messed up by accident okay sorry and also this is a preview of the next chapter under it will be the authors note**

Jill's view

I smiled as I ran down a green field and saw a wooden bridge across a ocean with little ripples coming threw and ahead layed a beautiful town it was covered in roses and had large skyscapers "YES I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TRAINING FOR THE CONTEST!" I shrieked hmm who am I going to use for it? I got it I'll use Layla and Jazmine!

"show time Layla" I called out as the physcic dog was released happily wagging its tail I nudged Jazmine as she trotted up next to him "alright hmm Jazmine use ice bubble" I yelped as Jazmine poofed out ice bubbles and they were about to crash to the floor when I yelped "Layla use phschic to make them hit each other" honestly ud think they pop but they didnt like I planned it, it soon caused lovely muscical notes to errupt as it played a song "layla use hypnosis bite" I called as Layla's teeth chomped on them all as they popped sparkles and music played all over the room.

**OKAY well I will be writing a nbew pokemon story for pokemon black and white or pokemon firered aka kanto help me choose which region excepting characters**

**::D::D:D:D:D::D::D:D: OH ALSO IF U WANT ME TOO WRITE ANY TYPE OF STORY ABOUT YOU AS THE MAIN CHARACTER JUST TELL ME AND I WILL**


End file.
